Trust Your Heart
by BashfulC
Summary: A songfic that I hope remids everyone that Kat has to deal with some stuff too, like never knowing if Tommy was really over Kim. Kim and Tommy weren't the only victims. Oh and Please R'n'R! Tankies!


Hey ya'll I have written only one song fic other than this and I think out of the two, this is the better one. Now, on with the annoying stuff.  
  
I don't own the rangers and I don't own the song Trust your Heart. I don't know who does, cause my friend Charmander gave me the lyrics and never told me who sings it. I hope you like it, and I am a Kimberly/Tommy fan as well as a Katherine/Tommy fan, and I think that a lot of authors make Kat out to be the bitchy one so I wrote this to show you that Kat had to deal with some things too. They all ended up as victims not just Tommy and Kimberly. Anywayz enough of my rambling, on with the fic! R'n'R!  
  
  
  
Trust Your Heart  
  
By Mistika  
  
  
  
I'll never understand  
  
The ways of love  
  
No matter how hard I try.  
  
Katherine Hillard looked at Tommy's retreating back, and shook her head sadly. How could she do that to him? I thought they were so happy, well, as happy as a couple could be living 3,000 miles apart.  
  
"Poor Tommy. How could Kimberly do that to him? It's just not right." Rocky Desantos said looking troubled. Adam Park shook his head. He was the one who began reading the letter, yet he couldn't help but think that it wasn't like Kim to do it.  
  
"I'm not sticking up for Kimberly or saying what she did was right, I'm Switzerland," that got a couple small smiles out of the group. "but you have to admit that was totally out of character for Kimberly. Something is going on." They all nodded and fell into there own thoughts.  
  
You gave our love so freely  
  
But paid the price  
  
when the fire died  
  
it left you cold inside.  
  
Katherine was sitting on her window seat watching the rain pelt her window and paging through a photo album. She came to a photo of Kimberly's going away party. Kimberly and Tommy were kissing and the rest of the group were either wolf whistling (Rocky), looking on enviously (Katherine and Aisha), or smiling softly (Billy and Adam). She sighed.  
  
It had been two months since the break up and Tommy was still high strung. He had avoided the team for a while, showing up for the battles then swiftly disappearing. Now he was gradually spending more time with the team but wasn't even looking at any other girls, besides Tanya and herself, unless he had to. That was when she had started to think that he would never love again.  
  
Now you're afraid to trust your heart.  
  
You've been hurt so much before.  
  
You've built a wall that keeps us apart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
Katherine looked at her boyfriend and smiled sadly. They had gotten together 2 months ago and although the others thought everything was all right, only Tommy, Jason, and herself knew the truth. Tommy was far from over Kim, but it was gradually getting better. She once tried to get him to call Kim but that ended in a argument and she never brought calling Kim up again.  
  
Katherine knew it would be a while before he would open up to her, but she was willing to wait. She loved him, she knew she did, and she knew she would wait till the end of time for him. He cared for her, but if it was love, she didn't know. Until she found out, she would be there and help him. Even if they ended up friends, she would be there.  
  
Part of you reaches out  
  
while part of you withdraws.  
  
I feel your struggle deep within.  
  
But its not easy to forget  
  
And I know that you have 'cause,  
  
Still I hope in time,  
  
You'll grow to love again.  
  
"Kimberly" Tommy breathed, looking up at the viewing screen. Katherine saw the look in her boyfriends eyes and realized that he wasn't over Kim, like she and Jason had thought. In fact just with that look she knew it was possible that he would never be over her.  
  
She hide her pain inside and started to help and plan. But inside, her heart was breaking. She cursed Kimberly for hurting Tommy and cursed Divatox for kidnapping Jason and Kim, two of the most important people in Tommy's life.  
  
Now you're afraid to trust your heart.  
  
You've been hurt so much before.  
  
You've built a wall that keeps us apart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
It was over. Kimberly and Jason had been freed from Maligore and the ranger's had destroyed him. The guys won the tournament and now they were partying away. She could see Kimberly laughing with Adam at Rocky, who was trying to get a girl. It looked like he was trying to use his injury to win her over. She smiled, that was so like Rocky.  
  
Suddenly her smile turned to a frown, as noticed Jason slap Tommy on the back, and Tommy walk over to Kim. She watched as he asked her something and she nodded and followed him out the door. She sat down and stared at the door as if willing them to come back in. Abruptly, she noticed the wetness on her cheek and quickly wiped it away hoping no on had seen.  
  
I wish I could express myself  
  
so that you would finally understand  
  
and not have my meaning lost in my choice of words  
  
and maybe then, you might see in me  
  
what you really need,  
  
and we would have the time  
  
That we might never have  
  
if you don't ever give,  
  
love another try.  
  
  
  
When they walked back in, both with huge smiles, Kimberly was saying something to Tommy. He looked over at Katherine and smiled and nodded. Kimberly grinned and gestured to Katherine and said something that Tommy smiled and nodded to. He bent down and hugged her. Then straightened and walked towards the DJ. Katherine watched Kimberly walk up to Jason and Adam and slip her hand in Jason's while throwing a smile at him. He smiled back. Just then a slow song came on and there was Tommy standing in front in her.  
  
"May I have this dance, Kitty Kat?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye that she had long since missed. She stood up, and they walked to the dance floor. She hooked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they danced.  
  
Katherine knew then and there that he loved her. She realized that he had to laid his demons to rest before he could truly say it. She smiled at Kim as Jason and her danced beside them. She knew that there were going to be hard times ahead, but she knew that they would get through them, together. The wall had finally fallen. He was finally trusting his heart.  
  
Now you're afraid to trust your heart.  
  
You've been hurt so much before.  
  
You've built a wall that keeps us apart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
  
  
  
  
Trust Your Heart.  
  
I'll never understand.  
  
The ways of love  
  
No matter how hard I try.  
  
You gave our love so freely  
  
But paid the price  
  
when the fire died  
  
it left you cold inside.  
  
Now you're afraid to trust your heart.  
  
You've been hurt so much before.  
  
You've built a wall that keeps us apart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
Part of you reaches out  
  
while part of you withdraws.  
  
I feel your struggle deep within.  
  
But its not easy to forget  
  
And I know that you have 'cause,  
  
Still I hope in time,  
  
You'll grow to love again.  
  
Now you're afraid to trust your heart.  
  
You've been hurt so much before.  
  
You've built a wall that keeps us apart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
I wish I could express myself  
  
so that you would finally understand  
  
and not have my meaning lost in my choice of words  
  
and maybe then, you might see in me  
  
what you really need,  
  
and we would have the time  
  
That we might never have  
  
if you don't ever give,  
  
love another try.  
  
Now you're afraid to trust your heart.  
  
You've been hurt so much before.  
  
You've built a wall that keeps us apart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart  
  
Now your afraid to trust your heart 


End file.
